Tornado
Tornado was a heavyweight robot which competed in every series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Tornado was built by Andrew Marchant, Bryan Moss and David Gamble, all engineers from Huntingdon, the latter of which designed the same speed controllers for Storm 2. Robot History Series 1 Tornado fought Ripper, Kan-Opener and 13 Black. Ripper manages to get the first hit in by flipping Kan Opener over, only for Tornado to ram Ripper from behind towards the arena side wall. Ripper manages to reverse off of Tornado's back and a side on flip, which pinned Tornado against the side wall. Ripper followed up with a second flip that chucked Tornado out of the arena. Extreme 1 Tornado first fought in the sumo. Tornado started well by pushing Shunt towards the edge, but soon Shunt began pushing back. The two were stuck for a moment in a locked battle, eventually Shunt started to get the upper hand and swiftly shunted Tornado off, coming Sixth. Tornado joined forces with Storm 2 creating Team Rambot for the Tag Team terror. The team first fought Team Champ, consisting of Eruption and Megabyte. The two rambots charged towards different opponents with Tornado attacking Megabyte and Storm 2 shooting straight into Eruption. Eruption manages to get underneath Storm 2 and flips it extremely high in the air, landing back in the arena. Tornado meanwhile shunted Megabyte around the arena but is also slashed by the full body spinner who knocks it over. Storm 2 struggles to self right, reversing into the pit release and fleeing Eruption. Megabyte begins to push Tornado across the arena only to be attacked by Storm 2 who came in from behind and rammed it. Eruption tries to flip Storm 2 but is intercepted by Tornado, Megabyte quickly disposed of during this. Tornado is flipped by Eruption who is attacked by Storm 2 soon afterwards who in turn is chucked out of the arena by Eruption. Tornado and Eruption remained with Eruption getting the upper hand flipping Tornado about, but a fatal error resulted in Eruption flipping Tornado over the pit and driving in itself. Next the team fought Team Animal, consisting of Meggamouse and Foxic. Storm 2 rams into Meggamouse only for Meggamouse to flip, missing Storm 2 and throwing itself back. Tornado, meanwhile, fought Foxic but is pushed around. Both Foxic and Tornado are eventually flipped by the floor flipper. Storm 2 attempts to attack Meggamouse again but misses it opportunity and slams into the arena wall where Meggamouse flips Storm 2 out. Foxic shunts Tornado around before its partner Meggamouse flips Tornado around the arena before getting rid of Tornado once and for all with an out of the arena. Finally the team fought Team Disc-Truction, consisting of Last Rites and Hypno-Disc. Team Rambot performed a pincer movement on Last Rites, slamming Last Rites into its partner, Hypno-Disc. Last Rites is shunted on top of Tornado but soon is pushed off by Storm 2. As Tornado tackled Hypno-Disc, Storm 2 bullied and controlled Last Rites around the arena. Eventually, Storm 2 shunts Last Rites into Hypno-Disc and Tornado, damaging both. Storm 2 slams Last Rites into the side walls as Tornado was battered by Hypno-Disc. Storm 2 gone in behind and slammed Last Rites out of the arena. Now Team Rambot ganged up on Hypno-Disc shoving it around the arena, toppling Hypno-Disc over before eventually both rambots charged at Hypno-Disc and thrown it out of the arena. In the final the team fought Team Champ again. The final saw Team Rambot and Team Champ face one another as the more impressive robots, whilst also acting as a vengeance battle. All four robots came out with Megabyte targetting Tornado and Eruption separating Storm 2 from the fray and proceeding to get underneath it darting towards the side wall and flipping Storm 2 out. Megabyte's spinner managed to knock Tornado over leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Eruption flipped Tornado over and ten flipped Megabyte over by accident, this allowed Tornado to shunt Eruption towards the side wall pinning them. Eruption gets away and flips Megabyte over again allowing for them to assist in attacking Tornado. The two slammed Tornado about until, Megabyte is caught on the floor flipper causing it to be flipped over again. Eruption, however, secured victory by ramming Tornado into the side wall and flipping them out of the arena. As the current Challenge Belt holder, Tornado was challenged by the newly improved Foxic. The two rambots charged at one another, but upon impact Foxic flips over. Tornado rams Foxic who self rights using the lifter. Foxic gets a side on attack and pushes Tornado before they turn allowing Tornado to push back. Foxic escapes but is quickly followed by Tornado who rams and pushes Foxic around the arena. Foxic manages to get some sort of revenge by attacking the side Tornado and battering it with each ram. Tornado attempts to fight back but Foxic is the quicker machine and slams Tornado about. Foxic crosses the arena and presses the pit release while Tornado followed only to be attacked by Foxic quickly afterwards. Foxic slams Tornado about and almost topples it a few times through the aggression. Foxic attempts to pit Tornado but almost drives in itself which allowed Tornado to pin Foxic against the arena wall. Foxic escape and manages to use its lifter to pin Tornado in its grip pushing it about. The two rambots push against eachother until time ran out. Foxic won on all accounts on a judges decision. Series 2 Tornado returned and fought seeded Hypno-Disc, Nuts and Limpet. Hypno-Disc instantly targeted Nuts hitting it once before Tornado rams Nuts into the deadly flywheel again tearing off a wheel. Nuts remained dormant, spinning endlessly getting nowhere. Hypno-Disc spins away and hits Limpet as Tornado zooms past and begins to push against Limpet. Tornado and Limpet's pushing match lasts so long that Tornado ends up getting flipped by the floor flipper, landing on the flywheel of Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc smacks the side of Tornado, tearing off the side panel before heading towards the immobile Nuts, breaking the teeth and ripping off the chain. Hypno-Disc reenters the main battle smashing into Limpet almost toppling it. Tornado charges Hypno-Disc and rams it about before being targeted by Limpet. All three remain under the drop zone but narrowly misses the washing machine which only caused minor damage to Tornado. Tornado alongside Limpet smashes into Hypno-Disc and the two gang up on it even cornering it. Hypno-Disc fights back, throwing Limpet up and over and it becomes stuck on Hypno-Disc's flywheel while Tornado rams the two, eventually Limpets falls back and assaults Hypno-Disc again. The two rambots batter Hypno-Disc around the arena and almost pitting it. Tornado shunts Hypno-Disc and attempts to pit it only to fall in itself. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Tag Team competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Challenge Belt Competitors Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots with Spikes